


after the dust settles

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: Though Validar is defeated at the Dragon's Table, Robin isn't without regrets.





	after the dust settles

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week 2019, Day 1: Battle and War.
> 
> Thank you, [Lee](https://twitter.com/birbtactician), for beta-reading for me! If you're looking for more Chrobin content after this, she's got you covered.

Although everyone’s bodies are weary from the battle at the Dragon’s Table, there’s a sense of restlessness in the air when the Shepherds set up camp for the night — with Grima newly resurrected, every second spent stationary is another second he could decide to set ruin upon the world. Unfortunately, they’re in for a long journey going from Plegia back to Ylisse; and tonight is just the first of many nights on their way to Mount Prism, lest they run themselves into the ground trying to get there faster.

Robin smiles wryly at the thought. _Then, there won’t even be an army to fight Grima_.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t share in everyone else’s restlessness. As the Shepherds’ tactician though, she _knows_ that she needs to come up with a battle plan.

How does one even prepare for battle against a god anyway? Human and Risen armies were one matter, but a literal god…?

When Robin realizes that she’s just been staring blankly at a page in one of her strategy texts, she decides to leave her and Chrom’s tent. Maybe the fresh air would help to clear her head.

It’s business as usual around the camp, and those on cooking duty smile at her when she walks past the fire. If one didn’t consider the circumstances, tonight would be no different than any other night they’ve all spent under the stars during a campaign. She’s almost nostalgic for her early days with the Shepherds — when their enemies weren’t nearly as menacing as the one they’ll soon face.

While she’s outside, Robin figures she might as well check the army’s weapons and armor for wear — maybe even take stock of their rations too — but her feet lead her to the medical tent instead. 

Though her mind tells her feet to turn back around, her body remains rooted in place, and she knows that what she really wants to do is check on Chrom. She hadn’t seen him since everyone finished setting up camp and they went their separate ways.

Still, Robin hesitates to lift the flap and walk inside, worried of what she’ll see. Sure, she had weakened her magic before striking Chrom, but that didn’t mean there still wouldn’t be a wound…

As she gathers her courage, Lucina exits the tent. There’s an expression of surprise on her face from nearly walking right into Robin, but it shifts into a soft smile when Lucina realizes she’s standing before her mother.

“How are you holding up, Lucina?” Robin asks, returning her smile.

“As well as I can be considering the circumstances. And yourself, Mother?”

“I’m in the same boat myself, but I have faith that your father will successfully perform the Awakening… How is he holding up?”

“Thanks to Aunt Lissa, Father is on the mend,” Lucina says, lifting the tent flap for Robin. “I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Lucina’s words ease her worries, and Robin thanks her before entering the tent. Inside, Lissa and Maribelle are tending to those who were wounded in the most recent battle.

Robin spots Chrom with Lissa, but before she can make her way over to them, Maribelle calls out to her.

“Impeccable timing, Robin!” When Maribelle sees that she has Robin’s attention, she continues. “Lissa has just finished healing Chrom, but his wound still requires dressing as a means of preventing infection and keeping it from reopening. Darling, won’t you provide us with some assistance?”

“Of course, Maribelle. I’m glad to help if I—”

“Oh, lovely! Go on and take these supplies with you.” In the blink of an eye, Robin finds her arms loaded with items like gauze and salve. “Now then! As I’m sure you can see, the medical tent is rather crowded. If I might offer a suggestion — it would behoove us all if you and Chrom were to retire to your own tent, as to allow for more room for those of us remaining.”

For a “suggestion,” Maribelle doesn’t really leave any room for arguing — though she certainly wasn’t wrong — so Robin exits the tent without another word, waiting at the entrance for Chrom to emerge himself. The short walk back to their tent is quiet, but she doesn’t feel a need to fill the silence; she’s just satisfied to be by his side again.

Inside, while Chrom works on removing his top, Robin sits down on their cot and sets down the medical supplies that Maribelle gave her. Moments later, the cot dips from his added weight, and she turns to face him, steeling herself for the wound she’s about to see marring his chest.

Thanks to Lissa’s healing magic, the wound itself has closed up, but the skin around it is still red and angry.

Robin reaches out to touch Chrom, her fingers just grazing the wound. “Does it hurt?” she asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Not anymore,” Chrom answers, but Robin’s not looking at him. All she can look at is the wound.

To think that it could’ve been so much worse. To think that she could’ve— no, _had_ killed him in another timeline. What if she hadn’t been able to weaken her magic? What if she’d killed him again tonight?

“Robin?” The imploring tone in Chrom’s voice is what prompts Robin to finally look at him, and his expression is one of concern.

Robin does her best to smile. Chrom shouldn’t have to be worried about her, not right now.

To keep her mind off what she’d done — and what she _could’ve_ done — she focuses on the task at hand, methodically dressing his wound. Apply the salve. Then, wrap the gauze. Around and around and around and—

“Robin.” Chrom’s voice is firmer this time. When Robin looks back up at him, she sees that his expression is too. “Remember what I said earlier? This is not your fault.”

“I know, Chrom, but—”

“No ‘but’s,” Chrom interrupts. “If it was always destiny that you would strike me against your will, then isn’t it a miracle that you were able to ensure the strike wasn’t fatal?”

“Yes, but—”

“No, ‘but’s, remember?” Chrom gently reminds her. “I know what you’re thinking, Robin, but the fact of the matter is you _didn’t_ kill me. It doesn’t matter that you could’ve, because you _didn’t._ There’s no point in dwelling on scenarios that didn’t come to pass. Besides, it’ll take more than a wound like this to get rid of me.” He pauses to smile at her. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Oh, Chrom,” Robin replies, returning his smile tenfold, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Disregarding the fact that she hasn’t finished wrapping his wound with gauze and it’s just hanging off his chest, Robin throws her arms around Chrom; and when he returns her embrace, she releases a shuddering breath. Being able to hold his warm body and feel the strong, steady beat of his heart helps to dissipate the lingering image of him lying unconscious on the ground at the Dragon’s Table.

Chrom presses a kiss to her temple, and Robin just tightens her hold on him — realizing that instead of dwelling on what she can’t change, she should be focusing on what’s right in front of her.

This is exactly where she’s meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
